Der richtige Weg?
by curlylein
Summary: Hermines Leben hat eine Wendung genommen, die Niemand erwartet hätte und ihr nächster Auftrag führt sie zu Snape. Seht selbst... SSHG (please R&R) - Das 6. Kapitel tadaaaaahhh! Ja, es geht wirklich mal weiter...
1. 1: Herausforderung

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus. Es ist kein finanzieller Zweck beabsichtigt._

_Und schon wieder schlägt das Curlylein zu. Ich hatte zwar versprochen mich verstärkt mit 'Warum einfach' zu beschäftigen, aber da ich trotz einiger Bemühungen zurzeit damit einfach nicht weiterkomme versuche ich euch mit einer neuen Story ein wenig gnädig zu stimmen :o)_

_Netterweise haben oFlowero (ich beeile mich mit der Korrektur deines nächsten Chaps...) und Vengari auch dieses Mal die Beta-Arbeit übernommen. HEGDL *knuddel*_

_Dann geht noch ein lieber Gruß zu Herm84 *winkwink* *knuddel* und an meine anderen Mädels, ihr seid die Besten!_

_Aber bevor ich mich mal wieder verquatsche... zur Geschichte: es ist überraschenderweise ;o) eine SS/HG-Geschichte und für alle, die das nicht leiden können, ihr seid gewarnt..._

**Der richtige Weg? **

_**Kapitel 1: Herausforderung**_

Hermine trat aus dem Badezimmer, eine Hand gegen ihren Mund gepresst.  
"Du siehst blass aus"   
Jeremy sah mit besorgter Miene zu ihr auf. Er hatte es sich in dem kleinen Sessel am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers bequem gemacht.  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Eine kleine Magenverstimmung, nicht mehr." wehrte Hermine ab.  
"Sicher? Ich hätte einen neuen Auftrag für dich"   
"Jeremy. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht mehr möchte." Sie sah ihn gequält an und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder.  
"Ja, es ist auch wirklich das letzte Mal"  
"Das hast du beim letzten Mal auch gesagt und bei dem Mal davor, und davor."  
"Beruhige dich. Ich denke nur, dass es etwas ist, dass deinen Ehrgeiz anspornt." Er bedachte sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick.  
"Nun rück schon mit der Sprache raus" forderte Hermine ihn auf.  
"Es ist jemand, den du kennst."  
"So?"  
"Aber es wird nicht einfach werden"  
"Möchtest du Orakel werden oder warum sprichst du in Rätseln?"  
"Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich denke, du möchtest nicht mehr"  
"Ich möchte nur wissen über wen du redest, ich habe noch nicht gesagt, dass ich es mache"  
"Na gut. Es ist niemand anders als", er machte eine dramatische Pause, "Professor Severus Snape"  
Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.  
"Du machst Scherze"  
"Nein, es ist mein voller Ernst. Also machst du es?"  
"Ich soll bei Snape einbrechen? Worum geht es genau?"  
"Der Herr Tränkemeister war wohl in den letzten Jahren nicht ganz untätig und hat einige Tränke entwickelt, die für andere großen Wert zu haben scheinen."  
"Und ich soll jetzt bei ihm hereinspazieren und ein paar Rezepte mitgehen lassen."  
"Das ist der Job"  
"Einfach wird das nicht. So wie ich ihn kenne, hat der doch Hunderte von Blockaden gegen unwillkommene Gäste um seine Heiligtümer gelegt"  
"Und wie ich dich kenne" bei diesen Worten schritt Jeremy langsam auf sie zu, "macht es dir deshalb Spaß". Grinsend zog er sie in seinen Arm.  
"Das letzte Mal?"   
Hermine sah ihn fragend an.  
"Das letzte Mal" versprach Jeremy und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Wieso mache ich das?' _  
Hermine stand vor dem Spiegel und steckte ihre Haare hoch. Bei ihrem Vorhaben würden sie nur stören. Sie starrte unschlüssig in die Augen ihres Spiegelbildes.  
_Obwohl Snape ein Reiz ist, bei dem ich nicht nein sagen kann' _  
Sie zupfte an ihrem schwarzen Top. Es war hauteng, ähnlich wie die schwarze Hose, die sie dazu trug. Sie ließ ihren Blick über ihren Körper streichen. Diese Kleidung war so klischeehaft und doch wie geschaffen um still und heimlich in den Schatten zu verschwinden.   
Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Mitternacht. Ja, auch das ein Klischee. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und nahm dann ihre schwarze Umhängetasche, die sie für alle Umstände rüsten würde.  
Nach einem kurzen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel lief sie in die Küche, in der Jeremy an dem klapprigen Tisch saß und einen großen Lageplan ausgebreitet hatte.  
Er lächelte ihr zu und erklärte ihr dann, wie sie vorgehen müsste.  
"Leider konnte ich nichts Genaues über seine eigenen Schutzzauber herausfinden. Aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du es trotzdem schaffen. Allein um ihm eins auszuwischen, oder?"  
"Das wäre wirklich ein absoluter Triumph. Schade nur, dass ich ihn nie wirklich auskosten kann."  
"Das Wissen besser als er zu sein, sollte dir genügen, alles andere wäre Leichtsinn."  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß"  
Er blickte auf die Uhr.  
"Du solltest jetzt wirklich los"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Langsam glitt sie an der Wand entlang. Der Geruch des alten Gemäuers stieg in ihre Nase. Der Stein war überwuchert mit Pflanzen, die sie in der Dunkelheit nicht erkannte. Doch durch den Regen der letzten Zeit waren sie nass und glitschig.   
Im Schutz der Schatten hielt sie inne. Bis jetzt war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Sie war an den Rande des Schlossgebietes appariert und hatte mit einigen Tricks die Schutzzauber des Schlosses umgangen.   
Ein Blick zu allen Seiten gewährte, dass sie allein war. Lautlos öffnete sie ihre Tasche und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Mit einer Berührung ihres Zauberstabs öffnete sich eine Karte und zeigte ihre Umgebung, ähnlich der Karte des Rumtreibers, an.   
_Die Karte des Rumtreibers'_ Hermine erinnerte sich, _ja, hilfreich, doch wenn ich mir dieses Baby hier anschaue, war sie doch sehr primitiv.'_  
Ihre Karte passte sich ihrer Umgebung an und zeigte noch ein paar weitere Besonderheiten. Die Hilfreichste war wohl, dass sie die gängigsten Schutzzauber anzeigte.  
Sie orientierte sich. Dort war sein Büro. Sie nahm zwei Kerkerfenster ins Visier.   
_Wie früher'_  
Der schien sich ja nur in miefigen Kellern wohl zu fühlen.   
_Na ja, seine Sache und ich bleibe bestimmt nicht lang.'_  
Vorsichtig zog sie schwarze Handschuhe über ihre Finger. Das Suchen von Fingerabdrücken war zwar eher eine Muggelmethode, aber ihr Hang zur Perfektion ließ das Hinterlassen von stümperhaften Spuren nicht zu.  
Als letztes wanderte noch eine Maske vor ihr Gesicht.  
Sie schlich zu einem der beiden Fenster. Kein Licht erhellte den Innenraum. Sie holte die Karte erneut hervor.   
"Zeige mir Snape" flüsterte sie und die Karte verschwamm, um dann erneut ein klares Bild zu zeigen.   
_So, so, der Zaubertränkemeister macht einen seiner Überwachungsgänge. Sie wissen gar nicht wie recht mir das ist. Das sollte mir genug Zeit geben.'_  
Sie ging in die Hocke, um sich die tiefen Fenster genauer anzuschauen.  
_Die Karte sagt, Sie schützen ihre Fenster mit drei der einfachsten Schutzzauber, die ich je gesehen habe. Tz, tz, tz, die könnte ja jeder Erstklässler auflösen.'_  
Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen flüsterte sie die Gegenzauber.  
_Aber wissen Sie was, ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass das alles sein soll.'_  
"Transvectio"  
Die Fensterscheibe löste sich auf.  
_Zu einfach, mon cher'_  
Hermine suchte den Boden um sie ab und nahm einen Stein, der ihr passend erschien in die linke Hand. Mit dem Zauberstab in der rechten Hand tippte sie ihn an und sprach:  
"Verraverto"   
Augenblicklich verwandelte sich der Stein in eine kleine Maus. Die piepsend versuchte sich Hermines Griff zu entwinden.  
"Na, meine Süße"   
Vorsichtig kraulte sie das graue Fell und setzte sie dann direkt vor das Kerkerfenster auf die kühle Erde.  
"Ich hoffe für dich, dass ich Snape überschätze" sagte Hermine besorgt und stupste das kleine Tier an, das sich langsam in Richtung des Fensters bewegte.  
Gespannt verfolgte Hermine ihren Weg.  
Halb glaubte sie, dass die Maus einfach durch die Öffnung im Gestein tapsen würde, doch in dem Moment, da sie vollständig durch das ehemalige Fenster gekrochen war, verpuffte sie mit einem erschreckten Quietschen.  
_Tutamentum totalis? Der hat sie ja nicht mehr alle. Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben, Professorchen? Der hat scheinbar mehr als nur ein paar Rezepte da drin, wofür braucht der sonst so einen Zauber. So ein Pech das Know-it-all-Granger in ihrem Auroren-Studium aufgepasst hat...'_  
Ein teuflisches Grinsen festigte sich in ihrem Gesicht, doch es gefror. Eigentlich wusste sie den Gegenzauber, doch der funktionierte nur...   
_Snape, auch du kannst dich der Liebe nicht verschließen.'_  
Sie zeigte in die rechte obere Ecke des Fensterrahmens.  
"Caritas"  
Der Rahmen begann violett zu schimmern.  
_Na bitte. Hoffentlich schaut niemand aus dem Fenster'_  
Sie bewegte den Zauberstab nach links.  
"Pietas"  
Das Violett verfärbte sich zu einem dunklen Blau.  
Ihr Zauberstab wanderte nach unten.  
"Studium"  
Die rechteckige Öffnung schimmerte nun grün.  
Hermine führte den Zauberstab nach rechts.  
"Officium"  
Das Grün, das der Szenerie etwas Unheimliches gegeben hatte verschwand und an seine Stelle trat ein sonniges Gelb.  
Hermine richtete nun ihren Zauberstab auf die Mitte des Rechtecks.  
"Amor"  
Langsam wandelte sich das Gelb in Orange.  
"Veritas"  
Die Öffnung erstrahlte nun blutrot und mit einem Mal legte sich wieder Dunkelheit über Hermine und das Fenster.  
_Ich habe es ja gewusst, der Zauber der wahren Liebe öffnet nicht nur Herzen. Ich hoffe, das war alles'_  
Konnte sie es wagen? Waren vier Zauber genug für einen listigen Slytherin oder hatte er nur auf einen zu mutigen Gryffindor gewartet?   
Sie überprüfte die Karte. Snape hatte seinen Kontrollgang anscheinend fortgesetzt und näherte sich allmählich wieder den Kerkern.  
_Jetzt oder nie'_  
Sie ließ ihre Vorsicht fallen und spähte durchs Fenster. Vorsichtig kletterte sie durch die schmale Öffnung.  
_Jetzt weiß ich, warum Slytherin eine Schlange als Wappentier hat. Um durch diese Fenster zu kommen bleibt einem ja nichts anderes übrig als sich schlangenhaft zu winden.'_  
Nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, atmete sie ein paar mal tief durch bis sich ihr Atem normalisiert hatte und blickte sich um.  
"Lumos"  
Das Mondlicht, dass sie bis jetzt als Lichtquelle genutzt hatte, drang nicht in das dunkle Gemäuer.  
Sie ließ den Schein des Zauberstabs über die Wände gleiten. Wie in alten Tagen waren dort Regale mit Gläsern, in denen verschiedenste Dinge schwammen.  
_Schon immer einen guten Sinn für Deko gehabt, nicht Snape?'_  
Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf einige Schränke, die im Hintergrund aufgereiht standen.  
Sie untersuchte den ersten und öffnete die große morsche Holztür.  
Er enthielt nicht mehr als ein paar alte Umhänge und Putzutensilien.  
Doch schon beim zweiten Schrank schien sie Erfolg zu haben. Er beherbergte einige Pergamente und eine große silberne Schatulle mit der eingeprägten Schrift _Elixierformeln'.  
Wie schön, dass er so ordnungsliebend ist'_  
Vorsichtig strich sie über das kalte Metall.  
_und was haben wir uns dafür ausgedacht?'_  
Sie befühlte das Schloss.  
"Alohomora"  
Nichts geschah.  
_es wäre auch zu einfach'_  
"Clausum"  
_auch nicht'_  
"Compressum"  
_was ginge denn sonst noch?'_  
Plötzlich fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte etwas gehört. Waren das etwa Schritte? Ein Blick auf ihre Karte, ließ sie erschrecken.  
Auf dem Gang vor dem Büro sah sie die kleine Figur S. Snape laufen und einige Schritte dahinter M. Lambert (Gryffindor).  
_Mist'_  
Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine.   
_Sofortige Flucht?'_  
Der erste Schrank, den sie untersucht hatte schien ihr zuzuwinken. Schnell schloss sie den anderen Spind und huschte in letzter Minute zwischen die alten Umhänge im Ersten.  
_Seine kleine Standpauke wird nicht lange dauern und dann wird er schon wieder verschwinden'_  
Sie hörte ein dunkles Murmeln und einen Augenblick später schien Licht durch das Holz der alten Schranktür.  
Hermine ging ein wenig in die Knie und konnte nun durch ein größeres Astloch das Geschehen im Büro beobachten.  
Sie sah ein verängstigtes Mädchen - nicht älter als 13, dass sich unruhig vor den Schreibtisch stellte.  
Snape musterte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick.  
_Immer noch der Alte'_  
"Miss Lambert, was gibt einem Gryffindor" er sprach dieses Wort mit absoluter Abscheu aus, "wie Ihnen, das Recht mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss zu streunen?"  
Das Mädchen wollte zu sprechen ansetzen, doch Snape brachte es mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu einem der beiden Kerkerfenster bzw. dem was davon übrig war.  
_Shit! Das Fenster'_  
Misstrauen zeichnete sich auf Snapes Gesicht ab.  
"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt sofort zurück in ihren Schlafsaal."  
Das Mädchen tat wie ihm geheißen und verließ Snapes Büro.   
"Ostendere malificus"  
Seine dunkle Stimme halte durch den Raum.  
_Ein bisschen eingerostet. Mit diesem Spruch findest du noch nicht einmal einen kriminellen Elefanten in deinem Büro'_  
Durch ihr Astloch sah Hermine, wie Snape sich ruckartig in Richtung des Schrankes bewegte.  
_Woran erkennt der mich?'_  
Deutlich sah sie seine Nasenflügel beben.  
_Er kann dich riechen. Verdammtes Parfüm'_  
Mit einem vernichtenden Grinsen trat er näher an den Schrank. Seine Schritte klangen laut, in der Stille, die sich über das Büro gelegt hatte.  
_Hermine, lass dir was einfallen'_  
Und immer näher brachten ihn seine Bewegungen.  
Sie hörte seinen Atem und war sich sicher, dass ihr Herz beim nächsten Schritt des Zaubertränkemeisters aus ihrer Brust springen würde.  
_Konzentrier dich. Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben, verdammt.'_  


~~~~~~

_Ja, ich weiß, es ist ein gemeiner Cliffhanger, aber ein bisschen Spannung muss schon sein :o) Ob Hermine da wohl wieder herauskommen wird? Und für alle, die die Idee, dass Hermine Einbrecherin ist, abwegig finden: Ja, es ist vielleicht abwegig, aber ich habe mir schon was dabei gedacht._

_Ich bin wie immer sehr auf eure Meinung gespannt, also immer schön auf das 'Go' da unten klicken :o)_


	2. 2: Problemlösungen?

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_Hallo, nach einiger Zeit der ff.net-Abstinenz melde ich mich auch mal wieder zurück. In den letzten Wochen hielt mich der Stress erfolgreich in Ketten, deshalb geht es erst jetzt weiter. Ich möchte mich ganz doll für all die lieben Reviews bedanken und traue mich kaum euch anzusprechen, denn ich habe euch so lange warten lassen. *sichversteckt* Sorry!_

_In nächster Zeit wird es schneller weitergehen. Indianerehrenwort! Ein großes Dankeschön an meine super Betas oFlowero und Vengari. Ihr seid die Besten, Mädels._

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel:_

~~~

**Der richtige Weg?**

Kapitel 2: _Problemlösung(en)?_

_Warum habe ich mich breitschlagen lassen? Und ausgerechnet bei Snape. Das Einzige wäre vielleicht - Nein, Gedanken beeinflussen war eh nie meine Kunst und Snapes Geist ist zu geschult, um es nicht zu merken. Mist! Mist! Mist! Obwohl - die Fähigkeit Gedankenmanipulationen zu erkennen könnte mir doch nützlich sein...'_  


Sie stellte erschreckt fest, wie nah er dem Schrank bereits war.  


_Meine letzte Chance. Konzentrier dich, Hermine!'_  


Sie schloss die Augen und richtete ihre Gedanken auf Snape.  


_Ja Snape, gehe nur weiter auf den Schrank zu. Genau... auf den Schrank... nicht in den Klassenraum neben deinem Büro. Genau der Schrank. Der Schrank ist richtig. So ist es vernünftig. Da möchtest du hin...'_  


Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er sollte also nicht in den Klassenraum? Wer auch immer hier war, wenn er gedacht hat, er könne seine Gedanken manipulieren, dann hatte er sich geschnitten...  
Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in den anliegenden Klassenraum.  


Hermine atmete tief durch.  


_Ein schwerer Brocken, aber dass du darauf reinfällst, hätte ich nicht gedacht, Sevilein. Egal, wer weiß, wie lang, also sollte ich mich lieber zurückziehen'_  


Schnell und dennoch lautlos glitt sie aus Schrank und schlich zum Fenster.  


_Da quäle ich mich nicht noch einmal durch, aber wozu bin ich Animagus.'_  


Mit einem Schlag ihrer schwarzen Federn flog Hermine in Form einer tiefschwarzen Krähe aus dem Büro.   


_Wir sehen uns wieder'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"Hier, deine heiße Schokolade"  


Jeremy reichte Hermine einen dampfenden Becher. Hermine hatte sich auf dem Sofa in eine Decke eingemummelt, so dass nur ihr Gesicht zu sehen war. Jetzt jedoch, entwand sie sich dieser, nahm den Becher entgegen und klopfte mit der freien Hand auf den Platz neben sich.  


"Bitte setz' dich, du kannst mich wärmen."  


Jeremy tat wie ihm geheißen und Hermine lehnte sich an ihn.  


"Ich hasse das Fliegen. Ich friere mich jedes Mal halb tot und mein Hals ist trocken, weil ich die Tasche im Schnabel tragen muss."   


"Armer Schatz"  


Lächelnd strich er über ihre Haare.  


"Ja, armer Schatz. Du kannst mich ruhig bedauern."  


"Du tust mir ja soooooo leid."  


"Schon besser"  


"Aber du musst zugeben, dass dir dein Krähendasein schon häufig geholfen hat"  


"Du hast ja Recht, aber ich kann es trotzdem nicht leiden. Irgendwie will mir die Verwandlung nie so recht glücken."  


"Willst du deinen Lehrer etwa schlecht machen?" fragte Jeremy mit gespielter Entrüstung.  


"Nein, du hast mir das alles ganz gut beigebracht" winkte Hermine ab, "nur manchmal denke ich, dass ein richtiger Animagus-Lehrgang besser gewesen wäre..."  


"Dann hätte dich dein Lehrer allerdings am Ende angemeldet, somit wäre dein Krähengefieder ministeriumsbekannt und du könntest dir die unerkannte Flucht an den Hut stecken."  


"Ja schon, aber weißt du zum Beispiel noch als ich dieses rote Kleid anhatte und mich verwandelt habe?"  


"Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"  
Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über Jeremys Gesicht.  


"Das ist nicht komisch. Mein Gefieder hatte rote Flecken. Eine Rabenkrähe mit roten Flecken ist etwa so unauffällig wie ein fliegender Teppich bei einem Treffen der Besenfreunde in Edinburgh!"  


"Na und? Mittlerweile hast du ein tiefschwarzes Gefieder."  


"Ja, weil ich bei meinen Aufträgen nur schwarz trage."  


"Apropos Aufträge, meinst du, man könnte es bei Snape schaffen?"  


"Wahrscheinlich schon. Leider ist er jetzt gewarnt, denn unauffällig waren meine Gedankentricks nicht. Dafür meine ich zu wissen, wo ich suchen muss. Dumm nur, dass er seine Formeln in einer silbernen Schatulle aufbewahrt. Silber ist so magiebeständig, aber das knacke ich schon noch. Ich hoffe nur, dass er seine Schutzzauber nicht verstärkt, denn dass ein Einbrecher den Tutamentum totalis übergangen hat, wird ihn misstrauisch machen."  


"Tutamentum totalis, also entweder übertreibt er absolut oder du hast Recht und er besitzt mehr als wir uns zu träumen wagen."  


"Wenn ich ihm das nächste Mal einen Besuch abstatte, kann ich mich ja mal ein wenig genauer umsehen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Von einem herrlichen Kaffeeduft, der sie in der Nase kitzelte, erwachte Hermine aus erholsamem Schlaf. Gähnend streckte sie sich ausgiebig und warf einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Bettes, die verwaist war.  
Durch das Fenster fiel das schwache Licht des Herbsttages. Die Decke von sich werfend, schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und horchte auf.  


Durch die Wand drangen zwei Stimmen, Jeremys und die einer Frau. Aufhorchend bei deren nächsten Worten erkannte sie diese, als die ihrer Freundin Amanda.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr die morgendliche Zeit. Sie zog die Stirn in Falten. Warum war Amanda hier und vor allem, warum um diese Uhrzeit?   
Schnell zog sie sich Socken an und schlang sich in ihren Morgenmantel, bevor sie, über den Holzboden gleitend, die Tür öffnete und den Stimmen folgte.  


In der Küche saßen Jeremy und Amanda am Küchentisch, der mit einem ausgiebigen Frühstück belegt war.  
Jeremy im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange drückend, begrüßte Hermine ihre Freundin mit einer Umarmung.  
Danach nahm sie einen Becher aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn mit der schwarzschimmernden Flüssigkeit, die ihren Morgen versüßen sollte.  
Während sie sich auf einen dritten Stuhl schob, musterte Hermine den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin.  


"Was ist los?"   
Jeremy sah Amanda auffordernd an. Diese warf ihr rotbraunes Haar nach hinten, streckte ihren Rücken und bedachte Hermine mit einem ernsten Blick aus ihren grünen Augen.  


"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass man uns auf die Schliche kommt."  
Hermines Miene versteinerte, nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Amanda fort.  


"Vielleicht ist es nur eine Einbildung, aber ich glaube, man verfolgt mich."  
Hermines Augen wanderten zu Jeremy, der ein ebenso ernsthaftes Gesicht zeigte, bevor sie die beherrschende Frage in den Raum stellte:  


"Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?"  


"Ich denke, ich ziehe mich für einige Zeit aus dem Geschäft zurück. Bin nicht mehr die Halbtagseinbrecherin, sondern nur noch die Ganztagskellnerin. Irgendwann werden sie es aufgeben. Ich werde euch nur noch selten kontaktieren. Allerdings sollte dies nicht ganz aufhören, sonst fällt sofort der Verdacht auf euch. Aber letztendlich liegt die Entscheidung bei Jeremy. Er ist schließlich der Boss."  


Jeremy räusperte sich.  


"Wir haben das alles besprochen, ich meine, uns bleiben nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten. Ich möchte es noch mit den anderen durchsprechen, ich habe sie bereits über ein Treffen heute Abend verständigt."  
Sie sprachen noch einige Zeit bis sich Amanda verabschiedete und Jeremy und Hermine allein zurückblieben.  


"Ich denke, ich werde heute Harry noch besuchen."  


"Schon wieder?" Jeremy versuchte sein Missfallen keinesfalls zu verstecken.  


"Warum denn nicht? Er hat doch außer mir kaum Besuch und das Treffen ist erst heute Abend."  


"Er hat außer dir keinen Besuch? Als ob er mitbekommen würde, wenn jemand da ist. Er sitzt stur auf seinem Bett mit glasigem Blick. Er ist nicht mehr ganz dicht."  


"Er ist mein Freund."  


"Nein, er war dein Freund. Der oder das, was dort vor sich hinvegetiert, hat mit Harry doch nichts mehr zu tun."  


"Das ist mir egal. Er ist der Einzige, der mir wirklich geblieben ist. Ron, Lavender, Parvati - sie sind alle im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben und ich wäre es vielleicht auch, wenn Harry ihn nicht schließlich besiegt hätte."  
"und dabei vollkommen durchgeknallt ist."  


"Mach es ihm nach und wir würden sehen, wie es dir danach geht."  


Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Hermine die Küchentür hinter sich zufliegen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Warum konnte er sie nicht verstehen?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ihre Schritte hallten an den langen Steinwänden wieder. Staubige Fenster tauchten den Krankenhausflur in irreales Licht. Hermine hatte sich beruhigt. Sie kannte Jeremy und konnte ihn durchaus verstehen, sie hätte sich nur das Gleiche von ihm gewünscht.   
Bei jeder Bewegung schwang ein kleiner Korb in ihrer Hand mit, der einige Bananen und Äpfel enthielt. Dies war einer ihrer Bräuche, die sie seit Jahren schon pflegte. Ein jedes Mal brachte sie Harry frisches Obst mit, in der Hoffnung sie könnte wenigstens Etwas für ihn tun. Und dennoch war sie sich keinesfalls sicher, dass er aus seiner Monotonie erwachen würde, um sich ein Stück Banane zu nehmen. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass die Schwestern und Pfleger das Obst regelmäßig verschwinden ließen, um sie zu beruhigen.  
Nun ja, dann würde es wohl anderen Patienten zu Gute kommen.   
Die Oberschwester - eine kleine, dominante, jedoch gutherzige Medihexe - kreuzte ihren Weg und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie kannte Hermine und bewunderte, wie ausgiebig diese sich um ihren Freund kümmerte.  


Hermine bog in ein Zimmer und erkannte Harry. Er saß auf seinem Bett, war in Schatten, die einer seiner Vorhänge warf, getaucht und richtete seinen ausdruckslosen Blick auf ein Bild, das die bereits gelbliche Raufasertapete schmückte. Ein paar spielende Hundewelpen boten darauf einen recht putzigen Anblick.   
Hermine lächelte. Wenn Harry auf dieses Bild sah, schien es nicht so hoffnungslos, war er nicht so von der Außenwelt isoliert, als wenn sein starrer Blick an der weißen Decke hing. Ihr Lächeln wich aus dem Gesicht. Schon so oft hatte er diese Fotografie betrachtet. Es hätte sie beruhigt, wenn die Hunde sich, wie auf normalen Zaubererfotos, bewegt hätten, doch dies vermied man in dieser Abteilung des St. Mungos. Es würde die Patienten zu sehr aufregen, war die langläufige Begründung.   
Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass du es so schreibst:  
Mit "Hallo Harry" begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und schritt auf sein Bett zu.   
Keine Reaktion.   
"Ich habe dir Obst mitgebracht"  
Sie hob anschaulich ihren Korb und schritt auf die Schale zu, die wie immer leer auf einem Tisch stand.  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Du hast ja alle Früchte gegessen, haben sie denn geschmeckt?"  
Sie spielte ihre Rolle.  
Keine Reaktion.   
Sie streifte ihren Umhang ab, legte ihn über die Stuhllehne des einen Stuhles, um danach den zweiten Stuhl an Harrys Bett zu ziehen.   
Keine Reaktion.   
Das Halbdunkel schluckte sie.   
"Und wie geht es dir so?"   
Keine Reaktion.   
Sie nahm seine Hand und strich vorsichtig über die trockene Haut.   
Harry schloss die Augen.   
Ein zufriedener Ausdruck wanderte über Hermines Gesicht und sie begann in ruhigem Ton zu erzählen. Ein jedes Mal lief es so ab. Sie erzählte all das, was ihr passierte und erinnerte ihn an ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Zeit in Hogwarts, ihre Zeit mit Ron, ihre Kindheit. Ein jedes Zeichen, das ihr zeigte, dass ihre Anwesenheit registriert wurde, beglückte sie. Doch immer wieder rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, erkennend, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher.   


Ein Gesicht sah zur Tür herein. Es war die Oberschwester.  


"Na, bist du immer noch bei ihm, Hermine?"   


Hermine blickte auf ihre Uhr.  


"Oh mein Gott, es ist ja schon so spät. Ich muss los, Maria."  
Sie gab Harry vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn und warf sich ihren Umhang über.  


Maria begleitete sie noch ein Stück des Flures.  


"Er freut sich auf deine Besuche, Hermine."  


Hermine zeigte einen resignierten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Manchmal denke ich, es hat keinen Sinn, er ist so..."  


"Glaube mir, es bringt ihm was, ich merke so etwas."  


"Wenn du meinst."  


"Ich denke allerdings auch, dass du aufpassen musst, dass du dich nicht vergisst."  


"Ach was."  


"Du bist blass."  


"Nicht der Rede wert."  


Maria wollte schon zu einer Gegenrede ansetzen, als ein junges Mädchen, das scheinbar eine Ausbildung zur Medihexe machte, sie mit verzweifelter Miene unterbrach:  
"Maria, Mr. Dawson hat es schon wieder getan."  


"Was denn?"  


Die junge Frau hob anklagend ein kleines silbernes Kästchen hoch.  


"Nicht weiter schlimm."  


"Aber er hat seinen Zimmerschlüssel hineingelegt und ich bekomme sie nicht mehr auf."  


Maria hatte Hermines forschenden Ausdruck bemerkt und erklärte:  
"Mr. Dawson ist ein Ex-Auror, wie so viele hier, und versteckt gern seine Sachen in dieser magischen Dose. Sie ist aus seiner aktiven Zeit und hat einige Schutzzauber. Leider bekommt er sie selbst nicht mehr auf. Man sollte sie ihm wegnehmen, aber das wäre, nun ja..."  


"Und was machen sie wegen dem Silber, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich eine geschützte Silberschatulle aufbekommen sollte."  


Maria lächelte wissend.   
"Es ist ganz einfach. Wir sind durch Zufall darauf gestoßen. Mein Mann - Gott hab ihn selig - wollte mir einen Gefallen tun und das Silber putzen. Er war ein Muggel und nahm ein gewöhnliches Muggel-Mittel um Silber zu reinigen. Unser Besteck ließ sich auf einmal nicht mehr mit Magie waschen - ich habe ihn verflucht dafür, aber dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass dieses Mittel jegliche Zauberkraft aus Silbergegenständen zieht und dann brauchen Sie bei einer solchen Dose nur noch eine Haarklammer und ein wenig Geschick."   


  
Mit einem fiebrigen Ausdruck verließ Hermine die Klinik. Jetzt wusste sie, was sie bei Snape zu tun hatte. Sollte Jeremy noch einmal behaupten, ihre Besuche bei Harry brächten nichts... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wie immer: Eine kleine Bitte um Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob es euch gefällt!_


	3. 3: Entscheidungen

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_So, diesmal halte ich Wort und es gibt ein schnelles Update. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass es nur ein kurzes Kapitel ist, aber umso schneller geht es weiter. Versprochen! _

_An all meine lieben Reviewer: Ihr seit wie immer wunderbar!_

_@ oFlowero_

_was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? zufrieden leben, dem Teufel nicht so häufig begegnen *g*, nein, du bist wunderbar!_

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Danke für dein Verständnis. Meine Leser sind nicht allein mit der Frage, wie ich sie zusammen bekomme, aber irgendwas fällt mir immer ein._

_@ DarkHarryFan_

_Du hast ganz Recht das Pairing wird (irgendwann) SS/HG, aber davon muss ich die Beiden erst noch überzeugen *g*_

_@ Alinija_

_Ich hoffe, deine Fragen werden sich noch aufklären. Danke für die Rev._

_@ Herm84_

_Mein Sweetheart! Na gut, ich überlasse dir die Sadends, obwohl mir schon eine SadEnd-Geschichte im Kopf schwiert, aber Flower wird mich schon davon abhalten *g* Hugs&kisses_

_@ Vengari_

_Danke für die liebe Review. Diesmal habe ich dir das Chap nicht geschickt, weil du ja viel Streß hast und ich alles dafür tun würde, dass deine Freizeit zum Schreiben deiner Geschichten bleibt (eine sehr subtile Aufforderung, findest du nicht auch, holde Boshaftigkeit?)_

_@ blub_

_Aber immer doch!_

_@ Grizza_

_Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! ;o)_

_@ white rose_

_Danke und ich bemühe mich möglichst schnell weiter zu schreiben._

_@ Elliot_

_Stimmt die Edel&Starck-Folge habe ich gesehen, aber die Idee vom lethargischen Harry hatte ich vorher schon. oFlowero ist mein Zeuge! *schwör* und lass dein Regal in Ruhe, du bekommst ja schon ein neues Chap.!_

_@ Tinuviel Morgul_

_Danke, sehr aufmunternd deine Review!_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Danke für deine Review. GalaxyQuest werde ich aufnehmen, freue mich schon total darauf. Die Fanfiction-Seite macht mich neugierig. Gibt es mehr Infos? Gerade jetzt wo ARO-online dicht gemacht hat :o(_

_@ Callista_

_Ich habe dir zwar schon eine Mail geschickt, aber ich wollte dir hier auch noch mal ein Dankeschön schreiben._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich muss nur noch kurz auf meine liebe Beta **oFlowero** hinweisen. Danke Schatz!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Der richtige Weg?**

Kapitel 3: _Entscheidungen_

Der Schlüssel rutschte durch ihre schweißnassen Hände. Sie bückte sich und versuchte - diesmal mit Erfolg - die eichene Wohnungstür zu öffnen. Im Gefühlsrausch, den die plötzliche Erkenntnis über eine einfache Öffnung der Silberschatulle ausgelöst hatte, war Hermine in einen Muggelladen gegangen und hatte sich eine grünliche Dose mit einer nicht allzu gut riechenden Paste zugelegt. Schon das Bezahlen war eine Geduldprobe für ihre Aufregung gewesen. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten Jeremy von ihrer Entdeckung zu erzählen.   


Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, rief sie nach Jeremy und fand ihn schließlich in der Küche, wo er in den Tagespropheten vertieft war.  


"Ich habe die Lösung", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  


Neugierig musterte sie Jeremy.  


"Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich die Schatulle öffne."  


"Welche Schatulle?"  


"Na, die silberne bei Snape", ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war zu entnehmen, dass seine Begriffsstutzigkeit ihrer Euphorie ein Gräuel war.  


"So?"  


"Du könntest ruhig ein wenig mehr Begeisterung zeigen."  


"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir haben wesentlich ärgere Probleme, als diesen Einbruch."  


Hermines Blick hätte Jeremy problemlos an die Wand nageln können. Er lenkte ein:  


"Wie bekommst du das Kästchen denn nun auf?"  


"Muggel-Silberreiniger"  


"Wie bitte?"  


"Ja, glaube mir, es entzieht dem Silber seine Magie." Demonstrativ hatte sie die Dose aus ihrer Tasche gezogen und hielt sie nun hoch.  


"Heute Abend werde ich ihm einen erneuten Besuch abstatten."  


"Das geht nicht. Oder hast du unser Treffen vergessen?"   


"Ich finde das Treffen ist keine gute Idee."  


"Wieso?"  


"Wenn wir nun wirklich beobachtet werden, servieren wir uns so auf einem silbernen Tablett."  


"Wir werden nicht überwacht. Es war nur Amanda und die wird nicht am Treffen teilnehmen."  


"Woher nimmst du dein Wissen?", ungläubig beobachtete Hermine ihren Freund.  


"Manchmal sind Geschwister doch nützlich..."  


Hermine war klar, was Jeremy meinte. Jeremy hatte eine Schwester, die Hermine noch vor Jeremy kennen gelernt hatte. Sie arbeitete als Aurorin im Ministerium und schien damit das genaue Gegenteil ihres Bruders. Ihr Name? Nymphadora Tonks.  


"Du hast deine Schwester ausgehorcht?", Hermine widmete ihm einen kritischen Blick.  


"Ausgehorcht? Das würde ich nie tun. Aber besucht habe ich sie und die Wände im Ministerium sind nun mal sehr dünn, da schnappt man - vollkommen unabsichtlich - was auf."  


"Eigentlich ist es mir egal, es dient ja schließlich der Sache und da ich heute Nacht bei meinem Ex-Zaubertränkelehrer einbrechen werde, bin ich wohl nicht in der Situation Vorträge über Moral und Anstand zu halten."  


"Du wirst heute nicht einbrechen."  


"Sagt wer? Ich werde heute einbrechen, jeder Tag, der vergeht, bedeutet einen weiteren Schutzzauber, den ich übertreten muss, denn du denkst doch nicht, dass Snape diesen Einbruch auf sich sitzen lässt, oder?"  


Widerwillig nickte Jeremy.  


"Ich beeile mich und komme dann dazu, zuerst musst du doch eh erklären, was Amanda dir erzählt hat und das weiß ich schon, also?"  


"Als ob meine Meinung dir etwas bedeuten würde."  


"Nun sei nicht so", sagte Hermine, verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollen und gab ihm dann einen flüchtigen Kuss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ein Klicken.   
Über Hermines Gesicht zog sich ein leuchtendes Lächeln. Sie hatte den Weg in Snapes Büro gefunden, alle Barrieren überwunden und überrascht festgestellt, dass keine weiteren Schutzzauber installiert worden waren. Es machte sie misstrauisch, doch die Freude über die geöffnete Schatulle ließ sie dies vergessen. Sie strich über das Pergament, das beim Öffnen des silbernen Kästchens zu Tage getreten war.  


Irgendetwas störte sie, doch was? Ein Blick wanderte zu ihrer Karte, Snape befand sich seit geraumer Zeit in Dumbledores Büro und auch dieses Mal hatte sich seine Position nicht geändert.   


Klar! Das Pergament war zu neu, die Tinte zu frisch, das war es. Nicht das, was sie suchte, sondern ein Duplikat, das sie hereinlegen sollte, das verriet ihr Instinkt. Deshalb keine neuen Schutzzauber, er wusste also wonach sie gesucht hatte. Aber wo würde jemand wie Snape die Originale verstecken? Sich in die Gedanken dieser Person zu versetzen fiel ihr schwer.  


Sie durchsuchte den Schreibtisch, doch fand nicht mehr als ein paar Unterlagen, die eindeutig mit seinem Unterricht zusammenhingen, einige Federn, Pergament und ein vergilbtes Foto, unter dessen Rändern sich ein übelgelaunter Snape versteckte. Hermine klopfte das alte Holz des Tisches ab, doch kein Klopfen verriet ihr einen eventuellen Hohlraum. Wo hatte dieser Miesepeter seine Unterlagen versteckt?  


Ihr Blick glitt über die aufgereihten Gläser, in denen die seltsamsten Dinge schwammen. Ein Glas stand ein wenig nach vorn versetzt. Diese Unordnung passte nicht zu Snape, sollte ihr der Zufall helfen? Ein kurzer Blick zur Karte, der Snapes Abwesenheit sicherte und sie schritt zu besagtem Gefäß. Vorsichtig befühlte sie das staubige Regal. Hermine ertastete eine kleine Holzdose und zog diese vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Die Dose war bereits ein wenig angeschlagen, so dass der dunkle Lack geplatzt war. Dünne hellblaue Striche formten Muster. Sie versuchte einige Öffnungszauber, doch das Behältnis hielt stand. Ein Blick auf ihren Plan zeigte ihr, dass Snape sich nun doch zur Rückkehr entschieden hatte und seinem Büro unaufhörlich näher kam.  


Schnell verstaute sie die Dose in ihrer Tasche und verschwand lautlos. Die Dose würde etwas Wichtiges enthalten, da war sie sich sicher, denn ohne Grund hatte er sie nicht versteckt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zufrieden mit sich lief Hermine einige Straßen entlang. Laternen warfen Lichtkreise, die sich hell von der Umgebung abhoben. Sie war an den Rande des Stadtviertels appariert, in dem sie zusammen mit Jeremy lebte. Dies war üblich, damit ihre Spuren nicht zu leicht nachzuvollziehen waren. Ihre Absätze erzeugten ein leises Klacken, das an den Hauswänden wiederhallte. An einer Kreuzung wählte sie einen kleinen Weg. Nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen war, kamen glühende Augen auf sie. Sie erschrak für einen Moment bevor sie ihren geliebten Kater Krummbein erkannte.   


"Krummbein, du hast mich aber erschreckt."  


Der Kater gab ein Schnurren von sich und streifte um ihre Beine.  
Hermine streichelte ihn und hielt ruckartig in ihrer Bewegung inne.  


"Wer hat dich rausgelassen?"  


Es war nicht üblich, dass ihr Kater um diese Zeit herumstreunte. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit war er auf einem samtenen Kissen vor ihrem Kamin zu finden, sofern er sich nicht an sein Frauchen schmiegte.  


Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Sollte etwas passiert sein?   


Nervös hob sie den Kater auf ihren Arm und versuchte mit gleichmäßigen Schritten nach Hause zu laufen. Immer wieder beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, ihr gesamter Körper wollte rennen, doch etwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich am Riemen reißen musste.  


Als sie die letzte Biegung nahm, rannen ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Die Laternen der Straße waren dunkel, doch aus der Dunkelheit erhob sich eine gespenstische Szene. Verschwommen in der Schwärze der Nacht sah sie eine Gruppe Menschen. Gedämpftes Fluchen drang zu ihren Ohren. Sie meinte zwei Zauberer unter den schemenhaften Gestalten zu erkennen, die vier weitere Männer festhielten - wohl mit ihren Zauberstäben, denn zeitweise waren stabförmige Gegenstände durch kurzes Aufleuchten in ihren Händen erkennbar. Außerdem wurde eine Frau aus dem Haus geführt.  
Grüne und gelbe Funken stoben aus diesem hervor. Rauch zog wallende Kreise.  


Hermine blieb stehen und beobachtete. Ihr war klar, was passiert sein musste. Ihre Bande war aufgeflogen, dass Ministerium hatte doch mehr gewusst, als Jeremy dachte. Was sollte sie nun tun? Flucht? Sollte sie sich stellen? In ihrer Verzweiflung drückte sie das Tier auf ihrem Arm weiter an sich. Ein Regen aus warmen Tränen traf auf das Fell des Katers. Das war zu viel für sie, sie hatte es doch nie gewollt und nun war alles so aussichtslos.  


Eine Hand drückte auf ihre Schulter und ließ sie zusammenfahren. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die Augen von... Nymphadora Tonks.  


_Aus, alles aus.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Schon wieder ein Cliffhanger? Gemein, ich weiß, umso mehr Spaß macht es mir *evilgrin*. Tja, ich bin halt gemein. Bekomme ich trotzdem eine Review? *Hundeaugenblick*_  



	4. 4: Gefühlssturm

_Disclaimer: Nichts mir, außer Reviews und virtuelle Kekse ;o)_

_Hmpf Habe gerade entdeckt, wann ich das letzte Mal ein neues Kapitel online gestellt habe, bei dieser Geschichte. Ups? Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und ich bemühe mich ehrlich schneller neue Kapitel online zu stellen. Könnte mir gelingen, denn nach einer Schreibblockaden-Phase mag ich wieder sehr gern an dieser Geschichte schreiben..._

_**Danke, an all meine lieben Reviewer!**_

_c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Mein Synchron-update-Partner g Ab jetzt nur noch halbe Cliffhanger, damit ich weiter Reviews von dir bekomme, o.k.?_

_Ozeanblume_

_Danke für dein Lob. Einen schönen Nickname hast du dir ausgesucht, muss ich mal kurz erwähnen..._

_Herm84_

_Oh nein, die Schreibblockaden-geschüttelte Süße g Muss noch mal schnell erwähnen, dass mir das neue KELS-Kapitel super gefallen hat, also keine Panik. Ich versuche auch mal wieder mein Bestes, hoffe es gefällt dir..._

_Grizza_

_Dschini-Zwinkern Bin im Wünsche-Erfüllen leider etwas langsam, aber besser spät, als nie, oder?_

_oFlowero_

_Also deine Review gestern bei 'Der Zauber des Frühlings' hat mich total aus der Bahn geworfen. War aber klasse, besser als meine Geschichte g Höre gerade 'Summer Sunshine, um mich auf dich einzustimmen ;o) Wir sehen uns dann ja spätestens Morgen. (Mein ICQ wartet trotzdem auf dich...)_

_white rose_

_Danke sehr, kann mich auch bei dir nur für meine Langsamkeit entschuldigen..._

_Steff16_

_Danke! Danke! Danke!_

_kadda_

_Benühe mich, auch dir Danke!_

_Iarethirwen_

_Ich bin halt gemein und meist bin ich es auch gern evilgrin Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat!_

_QueenBonnie_

_Du hast nicht zufällig eine Bratpfanne dabei? sichschnellduckt Für die Wartezeit kriege ich wieder einen drauf... heul_

_Bluey1_

_Zugegeben die Logik hinter dem Treffen ist jetzt nicht so der Hit, aber ich brauchte es für die Story und Handlung ist nie so mein Ding ;o) Ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich nicht mit den nächsten Kapiteln..._

_Sweet-Babe_

_Stand da ein 'nicht zu lang' - muss ich wohl verdrängt haben... g_

_TheSnitch_

_Deine Fragen werden sich ziemlich schnell aufklären, denke ich. Danke für die drei Reviews. Ich liebe es immer, wenn man die Entwicklung beim Lesen bemerkt..._

_Cessilie_

_The Crow kenne ich leider nicht, aber du hast bestimmt Recht. Was die Rechtschreibung angeht, tut es mir leid. Ich selbst lese es meist noch ein oder zwei Mal und gebe es dann meiner Beta , die in solchen Dingen eigentlich ziemlich gut ist. Unsere Hauptprobleme sind meist die Unterschiede zwischen neuer und alter Rechtschreibung. Wir bemühen uns halt, wenn das nicht immer funktioniert... tja..._

_Vengari_

_Holde Boshaftigkeit! Muss wie immer einen Kniefall vor meiner ungekrönten Königin der Fanfiction machen. Freut mich aber, dass dir meine Geschichte auch ein bisschen gefällt._

_Ebony-zoot_

_Ich hoffe, du wartest nach so langer Zeit immer noch..._

Callista

Von deinem Reviews bin ich einfach immer begeistert und deine Geschichte ist wirklich klasse geworden!

_Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!_

****

**

* * *

**

**Der richtige Weg?**

Kapitel 4: _Gefühlssturm_

Grell stach das Licht des Raumes in Hermines Augen. Sie saß - seit geraumer Zeit vollkommen allein - in Tonks Büro. Diese hatte sie hierher gebracht und sie freundlich aufgefordert auf sie zu warten. Hermine hatte keinen Blick mehr auf ihre Freunde werfen können. Tonks war zusammen mit ihr ins Ministerium appariert und auch dort waren sie niemandem begegnet. Das Warten schien sich grausam in Hermines Körper zu brennen. Ungeduldig zog sie an ihren Fingern. Kalter Schweiß benetzte ihre Stirn. Musste sie nun ins Gefängnis? Askaban? Obwohl statt der Dementoren nun Zauberer die Aufsicht hatten - eine Folge der Kämpfe, die Dementoren hatten sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen - waren die Vorstellungen von Askaban keinesfalls rosiger geworden. Geschichten aus Furcht, Erbarmungslosigkeit und Tortur fanden ihren Weg in die Gedanken der Zauberer weltweit.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Tonks trat zusammen mit einem streng wirkenden Mann herein. Seine dunklen kurzen Haare, die mit einem drakonischen Schnitt in Form gehalten wurden, hatten bereits graue Spitzen und seine harten Gesichtszüge schienen ausgemergelt. Seine braunen Augen hatten ihre Wärme schon vor langer Zeit verloren und fixierten Hermine nun mit unbändiger Gewalt, als wollte er sie röntgen.

Tonks ihrerseits lächelte Hermine mitleidig an, die Strapazen ihres Nachtdienstes schlugen sich in dunklen Augenringen nieder.

"Hermine, das ist Mr. Clyde vom Amt magischer Strafverfolgung, er wollte sich kurz mit dir unterhalten." Ihre Stimme war schwach, doch freundlich.

Mr. Clyde baute sich hinter Tonks Schreibtisch auf, ohne seine Augen von Hermine zu nehmen. Tonks nahm sich einen Stuhl, der in einer Ecke ihres Büros stand und setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch.

"Ms. Granger, Sie werden verdächtigt, in einer Bande kriminellen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?" Sein anklagender Tonfall hallte laut von den Wänden wieder.

Hermine überlegte. Sollte sie alles zugeben? Sie fühlte sich danach, doch Jeremy hatte ihr eingebläut nichts zuzugeben, was man ihr nicht beweisen konnte.  
Ehe sie zu einer Entscheidung kam, sprang Tonks auf und sah ihren Kollegen mit tiefem Unverständnis an.

"Sagen Sie mal, Bertie, was erlauben Sie sich? Sie denken doch nicht, dass Hermine an diesen Sachen beteiligt wäre. Das ist absurd, ebenso gut könnten Sie mich verdächtigen."

"Aber nein", beschwichtigte sie Clyde, "ihre Geschichte lässt eine solche Verdächtigung nicht zu und ihr Verwandtschaftsgrad macht Sie keinesfalls verdächtig, aber Ms. Granger..."

"Ach was, Hermines Reputation ist über eine solche Anschuldigung erhaben. Er hat sie genauso getäuscht, wie mich."

"Wenn Sie meinen, aber ich..."

"Kein aber, oder haben Sie Hermine heute bei dem Treffen der Bande gesehen?"

"Nein, aber..."

"Na sehen Sie? Mein Bruder konnte seine Angelegenheiten schon immer gut verbergen und denken Sie an Hermines Vergangenheit als Aurorin..."

"Denken Sie wirklich - gerade als Ex-Aurorin - wären ihr die Machenschaften Ihres Bruders nicht aufgefallen?"

"Mir sind sie schließlich auch nicht aufgefallen. Außerdem: Mein Bruder würde jeden reinreißen, wenn er sich damit das Fell retten könnte. Es tut weh dies zu sagen, aber so ist es. Er hätte sie längst verraten, doch sie waren bei seinem Verhör dabei. Was hat er auf die Frage von Hermines Mitgliedschaft geantwortet?"

"Ich weiß, doch ich glaube ihm nicht."

"Er stand unter Veritaserum!"

"Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass sie noch nie etwas von Geheimhaltungssprüchen gehört haben."

"Ja schon, aber..."

"Nymphadora, Sie sind nur befangen, weil sie die Angeklagte kennen."

Hermine sah Tonks an, dass sie innerlich ihrem Kollegen Recht gab, doch dies niemals zugeben würde. Sie hatte während des Disputs der beiden Ermittler ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen und die Wortwechsel verfolgt. Eines war ihr klargeworden, sie hatten nichts gegen sie in der Hand und Jeremys Geheimhaltungszauber schien zu funktionieren.

"Gerade deshalb weiß ich, dass sie so etwas keinesfalls tun würde."

Tonks Bestimmtheit ließ den Kloß in Hermines Hals anschwellen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen versetzte ihr Stiche. Sie konnte ihr nicht in den Rücken fallen.

Clyde wandte sich nun wieder Hermine zu:   
"Was ist das für eine Dose die Sie in Ihrer Tasche hatten?" Ein unheilvolles Glitzern stand in seinen Augen.

"Das ist, also, das ist..."

"Na?"

"Ach die Holzdose, als ob jemand für so ein Ding einbrechen würde", schnaubte Tonks verächtlich.

"Ach so, die meinen Sie. Entschuldigung, das war heute alles ein bisschen viel für mich. Die Dose habe ich bei einem Händler in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Sie wissen schon, einer dieser wandernden Händler."

"So ein Zufall, da haben Sie ja gleich schon die Entschuldigung mit eingebaut, wenn wir den Händler nicht finden." Böse betrachtete Clyde Hermine.

"Also Bertie, jetzt machen Sie mal einen Punkt."

"Na gut, wir haben nichts gegen Sie in der Hand, Ms. Granger, aber Sie werden bis zum Prozess die Stadt nicht verlassen, Sie melden sich regelmäßig auf dem Amt und sollten Sie verschwinden... Wir werden Sie finden und Ihr Davonmachen wäre ein Fluchtversuch, der die Schlinge um Sie zuziehen wird. Und glauben Sie nicht, dass Jeremys Geheimhaltungszauber ewig währt, ich habe noch jeden gebrochen und dann..." Statt seine Ausführungen zu Ende zu bringen rauschte der Zauberer aus dem Büro und ließ Hermine mit Tonks allein.

Tonks sah Hermine verzeihungsheischend an.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass du an den geraten musstest. Auf seine alten Tage leidet er ein bisschen an Verfolgungswahn."

"Ja", kam als schwache Antwort von Hermine.

"Tja, um dein regelmäßiges Melden kann ich dich nicht herumbringen, aber du hast nichts zu befürchten, denn du hast schließlich nichts getan."

"Ja", ihre Stimme wackelte.

"Alles zuviel für dich, nicht wahr?" Hermine hatte Tonks mitleidige Ader getroffen.

"Ja"

"Geh nach Hause und morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Ich bin immer für dich da, sag Bescheid."

"Mach ich."

Niedergeschlagen verließ Hermine Tonks Büro und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Nach kurzem unruhigen Schlaf wachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf. Die Gardienen zur Seite schiebend sah sie die grauen Wolken, die den Himmel ebenso wie ihre Seele bedecken zu schienen. Das ungewohnte Gefühl allein zu schlafen verbunden mit den Gedanken über ihre ungewisse Zukunft vermengten sich zu einer Stimmung der abgrundtiefen Unglücklichkeit. Was sollte sie tun? 

Mangels Hunger übersprang sie das Frühstück und setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie versuchte nachzudenken, doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken drifteten in Vorstellungen, die verschwammen. 

Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und wechselten mit Wut. Wie hatte sie es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Mit aller Wucht schleuderte sie ihre Tasche, die sie gestern auf ihrem Weg ins Bett auf der Couch liegen gelassen hatte, gegen die Wand. Ein hölzernes Klong erklang und Hermines Scham über ihren Gefühlsausbruch ließ neue Tränen hervortreten.

Sie erhob sich und nahm dann die Tasche auf. Die kleine Holzdose, die sie bei Snape hatte mitgehen lassen purzelte hervor. Sie fiel auf den Boden und wieder war das Geräusch des auftreffenden Holzes zu vernehmen. Hermine nahm die Dose in die Hand. Sie schien nichts besonderes zu sein, doch ihre Neugier ließ sie den unscheinbar wirkenden Gegenstand in ihrer Hand wenden und drehen.

Was mochte sein Geheimnis sein? Eine vorerst letzte Träne lief über Hermines Wange und tropfte von ihrem Kinn auf das spröde Holz. Ein Klicken war zu vernehmen und der Deckel der Dose sprang auf. Verwirrt betrachtete Hermine das Geschehen und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ihre Neugier ließ sie den Inhalt begutachten.

Ein altes, mit einem scharlachroten Samtband umwickeltes Pergament weckte sofort ihr Interesse und so nahm sie es heraus. Eine schwarze Rose steckte in der Umarmung des Bandes.

Hermine löste die Schleife und legte die Rose neben sich auf das Sofa. Sie entrollte das Pergament und verzierte Buchstaben, die sich zu einem Brief zusammenwebten, traten ans Tageslicht. Ein roter Kussmund verzierte den unteren Teil des Briefes und ein schwacher Duft nach Vanille umschwebte das Pergament.

Ein Liebesbrief? An Snape? Eine plötzliche Spannung ließ Hermine ihre prekäre Lage für einen Moment vergessen. Sollte ihr griesgrämiger Ex-Lehrer tatsächlich einmal liebenswert gewesen sein?

Sie begutachtete die Schrift und begann zu lesen.

_Liebster Severus,  
du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, wie sehr ich es vermisse meine Finger durch deine Haare zu streichen, die sie so seidig umstreichen, wie es sonst nicht möglich schien. Wie sehr ich es vermisse, deine zarte Haut auf der meinen zu spüren. Wie sehr ich deine Zuversicht vermisse und deine wohlige Umarmung. Nichts erscheint mir schlimmer, als nur noch eine weitere Minute von dir getrennt zu sein.   
Ich weiß, wir sollten vernünftig sein, doch was zählt die Vernunft in Momenten höchster Liebe?  
Werden wir uns wieder sehen? In diesem Kampf kann jede Sekunde die letzte sein. Dein Tod wäre der meine, denn hätte ein Leben ohne dich Sinn? Ohne deine Stimme, die eine Gänsehaut über mich legt, deine Augen, die mich bereits aus der Entfernung in höchste Ekstase versetzen und ohne deinen Kuss, der mich alles vergessen lässt.   
Ich muss dich sehen, denn ich habe dir etwas zu erzählen. Ich werde zu dir kommen, nichts wird mich aufhalten.  
In immerwährender Liebe,  
Florentine_

Hermine seufzte, für einen Moment vergessend, an wen dieser Brief gerichtet war. Das war ja so romantisch! Was wohl aus dieser Florentine geworden war?

Begierig untersuchte Hermine den weiteren Inhalt der Dose. Ein Seidentaschentuch fand sich. Es hatte einen leichten Rosé-Ton und roch ebenso wie der Brief leicht nach Vanille. Ein Monogram, in der Form der Buchstaben F und G, war in den Stoff gestickt. F? Florentine, aber wofür steht das G?  
Weiter erforschte Hermine die Dose, ein gefaltetes Blatt fand ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es schien ein Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten zu sein. Der Artikel war nicht sonderlich lang und war mit Sicherheit keine große Schlagzeile gewesen, was Hermine verwunderte, als sie die Überschrift las.

_**Wieder Aurorin im Kampf gegen den, der nicht genannt werden darf, gestorben.**_

Das Datum zeigte an, dass dieser Artikel älter war, als Hermine selbst, es musste also vor Voldemorts erstem Fall geschehen sein.  
Sie las weiter:

_Die erfolgreiche Aurorin F. Gray ist gestern im Kampf gegen den, der nicht genannt werden darf, gefallen. Sie hatte ihr Leben dem Kampf gegen den Unnennbaren verschrieben und hinterlässt als Waisenkind keine Verwandten. Trotz allem wird der Tod der jungen Frau ihre vielen Freunde tief treffen..._

Hermine las nicht weiter. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ein Ziehen zog sich durch ihren Bauch. 

Das Datum des Briefes begutachtend wurde ihr klar, dass dieser nur einen Tag vor ihrem Tod geschrieben worden war und zusammen mit dem Taschentuch und einigen anderen Stücken in der kleinen Dose wohl die einzig greifbare Erinnerung an diese Florentine war.

Plötzlich empfand Hermine tiefes Mitleid mit Snape. Ihr war schon des öfteren - gerade im Kampf mit Voldemort - klar geworden, dass Snape schon einiges in seinem Leben zu erdulden gehabt hatte. Doch langsam begriff sie erst, dass dieser Mann wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Grund so griesgrämig und grausam war.

Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Snape sollte diese Holzdose zurückbekommen. Sie würde noch ein letztes Mal einbrechen, alles in Ordnung bringen und dann ein vollkommen neues Leben anfangen... 

_

* * *

_

_Diesmal war es sogar ein langes Kapitel. Bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen... Ich weiß, es ist teilweise ein bisschen voraussehbar, aber irgendwie geht es nicht anders. _


	5. 5: Ministeriumsbeschluss 864903

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_So, dann bin ich mal wieder. Ich muss mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen, aber diese Geschichte ist wirklich mein Sorgenkind, das sich dagegen wehrt, dass ich es weiterführe... Nichtsdestotrotz, hier habt ihr endlich das 5. Kapitel vor euch. Ich bedanke mich bei meinen Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Nici1807**, die neben ihren wundervollen Geschichten noch Zeit gefunden haben, sich um mein Geschreibsel zu kümmern._

_Ein herzlicher Dank geht natürlich auch an meine wundervollen Reviewer. Ohne euch würde mir das Schreiben viel weniger Spaß machen!_

_- - - - - - -_

_an Iarethirwen_

_Danke für den 'wundervollen Schreibstil', ich habe das schon ein paar Mal gehört, aber ich kann davon nie genug bekommen... Ich hoffe, ich kann dich ein bisschen mit diesem Kapitel überraschen, aber das wirst du ja gleich sehen!_

_an c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Warum Hermine einbrechen muss? Eine sehr gute Frage... Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel kann dich ein bisschen überraschen... (Im Geheimnisvoll-tun bin ich ziemlich mies, was?)_

_an oFlowero_

_'Grins', ich habe gerade noch einmal deine Review gelesen, Macbeth-Reviews sind in den Ferien tausend mal schöner 'lächel' - ach ja, mein Hummerchen, ich vermisse dich, da muss ich Männer verlassen ohne deine Hilfe... wir müssen mal dringend über mein nicht existentes Liebesleben diskutieren... ich hoffe du badest immer noch schön in der Sonne... Spanien 'seufz' HDGDL_

_an Like_

_Freut mich, dass ich dich so mitreißen konnte. Keine Sorge, ich versuche auch ein paar fröhliche Szenen, es kommen allerdings wohl auch noch ein paar traurige 'zurVorsichtschonmalTaschentücherschickt' _

_an Herm84_

_Ich sollte deine Reviews alle ausdrucken und überall in meinem Zimmer verteilen, würde mein Selbstbewusstsein ungemein steigern 'g' - 'Ein Teil von Ihnen' wollte ich eigentlich so lassen, wie es ist, aber jetzt überlege ich schon ernsthaft, wie ich es weiterführen könnte... 'hmpf' 'denk' HDGDL_

_an Nici1807_

_nun ja, du weißt ja jetzt schon, wie es weitergeht, da brauche ich dir wohl auf die letzte Review nicht zu antworten, was? 'g' - Danke noch mal fürs betan._

_an Vengari_

_ich weiß, dass ich als Schnecken-Schreiberin nicht in der Position dazu bin, aber ich wage es trotzdem: Wann geht es denn mit deinen Geschichten weiter? Ich hatte mich so an das regelmäßige Lesen bei ÜdP gewöhnt und jetzt bin ich auf Entzug! HDL_

_an TheSnitch_

_Thanks, bin auf deine Meinung zum neuen Kapitel gespannt 'g'_

_an Tiggerle_

_Das 'nutzlose Review' will ich nicht gehört haben, mich freut jede Review, die sind ganz und gar nicht nutzlos._

_an ebony-zoot_

_Jetzt habe ich dich lange genug warten lassen, damit du Snape auf mich hetzt, oder? 'sehnsüchtigaufseinenAngriffwartet' 'g'_

_an sweetbunny_

_Ein Fan? Die liebe ich 'Keksschickt' 'Kopftätschel' - man muss sich ja um seine Fans kümmern 'g' - ich hoffe du bleibst mir gewogen, auch wenn ich dich so lange habe warten lassen_

_an Mrsgaladriel_

_Langsam beginne ich wirklich rot zu werden, herzlichen Dank!_

_an Besserweiss_

_Ich kann dich beruhigen, es gibt definitiv eine Aufklärung warum Hermine Einbrecherin geworden ist - ich hoffe sie ist einigermaßen nachvollziehbar... na ja, du wirst ja sehen... Was Harry angeht, der wird auf jeden Fall später noch einmal eine größere Rolle spielen. Aber mehr möchte ich noch nicht verraten._

_an Nadeshiko_

_Hey, ich habe deine Erwartungen übertroffen. Es ist erst Juli! 'g' - Ich versuche es ja schneller, aber ich werde immer wieder von diesen fiesen kleinen Schreibblockaden verfolgt... Es kommt definitiv eine Erklärung, warum Hermine zur Einbrecherin wurde, das hatte ich von Anfang an fest eingeplannt. Mit der Animagi-Figur von Hermine hast du etwas aufgegriffen, das später noch eine Rolle spielen wird. Ich habe da noch etwas in der Hinterhand 'g', aber das bleibt erst mal mein Geheimnis... Das mit dem Veritaserum hatte ich irgendwie anders in Erinnerung, da werde ich wohl noch mal nachlesen müssen... Danke, für deine superlange Review._

_Dann bleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu wünschen._

* * *

****

**Der richtige Weg?**  
  
Kapitel 5: _Ministeriumsbeschluss 86/49/03_  
  
Lautlos setzte er die Kaffeetasse ab. Der schwarze Trank würde wohl das Einzige sein, das an diesem Tag positiv zu vermerken war. Schon als er heute erwachte hatte Severus das dumpfe Hämmern des Kopfschmerzes gespürt und seine gesprächige Tischnachbarin hatte mit ihrem fröhlichen Geplapper keinesfalls zu einer Besserung beigetragen.

Dieser Tag würde grausam werden – wie so viele Tage zuvor. Die Mischung aus unfähigen Schülern und Minerva, die sich durch sein Auftreten beim besten Willen nicht einschüchtern ließ, war etwas das Optimisten aus der Bahn werfen und Pessimisten in ihrem Glauben bestärken konnte. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch Albus, der sich ein weiteres Mal ein ‚lustiges' Spiel, einen ‚herrlichen' Ball oder ähnliches einfallen ließ...

Aber mit all diesen Sachen konnte er umgehen – mehr oder minder. Doch da war etwas, das ihn wurmte, ihn förmlich zermürbte. Dieser Einbrecher. Er hatte seine Schutzzauber überwunden . Seine Schutzzauber! Und dann hatte er noch die Frechheit besessen ihn ein weiteres Mal vorzuführen.

Es war Severus kein Trost, dass der Dieb nicht in der Lage gewesen war seine Trankrezepturen zu stehlen. Er war sich sicher, dass es um eben jene Dokumente ging, denn in den Händen mancher Leute konnten sie großen Einfluss ausüben. Severus hatte keinerlei Interesse an einer solchen Verwendung. Ihm war es beim Brauen seiner Tränke um die Perfektion seiner Wissenschaft gegangen, aber ein niederes Lebewesen, wie dieser Einbrecher würde das nicht verstehen.

Niederes Lebewesen? Ein niederes Lebewesen, das seine Schutzzauber ausschalten konnte...

Wenn er es nur schaffen könnte den Schuldigen zu erwischen, doch er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, einen Fehler hatte der Einbrecher gemacht, obgleich es scheinbar nur eine Kleinigkeit war, dessen ganzes Ausmaß Severus noch nicht erkannt hatte...

.

* * *

.

Es war dumm. Und das in einer so offensichtlichen Weise, dass es Hermine förmlich ins Gesicht sprang. Das war kein Entschluss, sondern komprimierte geistige Umnebelung. Bei Snape einzubrechen war einfach das Idiotischste, das man in ihrer Lage machen konnte.

Wie war sie nur auf diese Idee gekommen? Hatte sie dieser Liebesbrief und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis, dass ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer vielleicht doch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen war, derart mitgenommen?

Es sollte ihr egal sein. Die Hauptsache war, dass ihr wacher Geist sie noch vor dem törichten Plan warnen konnte. Denn, an ihrer Stelle, unter dem Verdacht ein Mitglied einer Einbrechergruppe zu sein und vermutlich unter Beobachtung einiger Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, war es nicht zwangsweise klug einen Einbruch zu begehen...

Aber die Entscheidung, dass Snape seine Erinnerungsstücke zurückbekommen sollte, stand noch immer.

Sollte sie sie mit der Post schicken? Hermine missfiel der Gedanke, dass irgendwelche Ermittler ihre Post durchwühlen würden, denn damit musste sie rechnen, und dabei die Dose entdecken könnten. Nicht nur, dass es ein merkwürdiges Licht auf ihre _‚Unschuld'_ werfen würde, nein, es war auch Snapes Würde, die es ihr nicht rechtfertigte, seine persönlichen Reliquien so zu behandeln. Was kümmerte sie eigentlich Snapes Würde? Die war ihr früher schließlich auch vollkommen egal gewesen...

Nun ja, warum auch immer, sie konnte es einfach nicht per Eulenpost schicken... Aber was blieb ihr sonst übrig? Irgendetwas in ihr hegte den Wunsch Snape zu beobachten, wenn er seine Heiligtümer wieder in Besitz nahm. Wie würde er reagieren? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Hermine sie ihm heimlich unterschieben würde?

_‚Nein'_, ihr soziologischer Forschungsdrang meldete sich. Sie wollte seine Reaktion sehen, sie wollte es einfach. Aber das wäre ja nur möglich, wenn sie ihm die Dinge persönlich übergeben würde und das war wiederum undenkbar.

Persönlich? Nicht direkt, aber... Ein Geistesblitz erhellte Hermine Gesicht. Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit... sie musste nur ihre eventuellen Beobachter loswerden, aber das würde sie schon schaffen.

.

* * *

.

_‚Dreht dieser Frau endlich den Hals um!'_ Snape seufzte genervt. Minerva! Wie konnte diese Frau nur soviel reden? Dabei hatte sie doch eigentlich nie etwas zu erzählen. Er musterte ihren Hals. Diese Falten. Es sah so aus, als ob schon mal jemand versucht hatte, ihr die Verbindung zwischen Kopf und Körper zu verdrehen. _‚Tja, absolutes Verständnis dafür Kumpel, aber warum hast du es nicht zu Ende gebracht?'_

Er hatte eine weitere Tasse Kaffee geleert und sein Magen erklärte Severus in schmerzenden Morsezeichen, dass ihm seine Abhängigkeit von der koffeinhaltigen Flüssigkeit auf die Dauer einfach nicht bekam.

Die Posteulen brachten ihren allmorgendlichen Lautstärkepegel mit sich und stürzten sich auf die Schüler und Lehrer, denen sie Pakete und Briefe bringen sollten.

Um genau zu sein, waren es nicht nur Eulen. In letzter Zeit hatte ein gewisser Trend Einzug gehalten. Fast jedes gefiederte Tier, das in der Lage war den Boden zu verlassen, wurde zum Briefträger gezähmt und leistete seinen Dienst mehr oder minder vernünftig. So wunderte es auch niemanden, dass eine tiefschwarze Krähe, von dessen Krallen ein mittelgroßes Paket gehalten wurde, durch den Raum flog.

Severus Augen musterten sie und verengten sich dabei in grausamer Manier.

_‚Severus, es gibt die Möglichkeit eines Zufalls!'_, maßregelte er sich. Und doch, sein Gespür sagte ihm etwas anderes. Die Krähe flog auf ihn zu und einen Moment später hatte sie bereits das Päckchen vor ihm auf den Tisch fallen lassen.

.

* * *

.

Es lief wunderbar. Mit einem einfachen Trick hatte Hermine ihren Verfolger abgeschüttelt und war an den Rand von Hogwarts appariert. Sie hatte sich in die Krähe verwandelt und griff mit ihren scharfen Krallen nach der Schnur, die sie um das braune Paket gewickelt hatte. 

Zusammen mit den Eulen, Amseln, Finken, Zaunkönigen und Falken wartete Hermine auf den Moment, in dem sie gemeinsam die Post zustellen würden. Zugegeben, ohne den Erlass 86/49/03 des Ministerium, der die Liberalisierung der Postvogelzucht beinhaltete, wäre dieser Plan nicht möglich gewesen. Manchmal war Bürokratie doch sehr hilfreich.

Ein wenig verwunderte sie jedoch das Bild der Vögel, die trotz Jäger-Beute- Schema von gegenseitiger Jagd absahen. Zwar hatte jeder offizielle Postvogel in seiner Erziehung erlernt, dass die Postzustellung wichtiger war als Nahrungsketten – doch wer hätte wirklich erwartet, dass sich ein Raubvogel tatsächlich daran hielt?

Hermine hatte sich, samt Paket, auf einer der Zinnen niedergelassen und begann damit ihr dunkles Gefieder zu säubern. Sie hielt jedoch inne, als ein schrecklicher Hustenreiz ihren Hals quälte. Würgend entledigte sie sich der Federrückstände, die sich in ihrem Schnabel verfangen hatten.

_‚Verdammte Vogelgewohnheit!'_

Die Welt drehte sich vor ihren Augen.

_‚Hermine, reiß dich zusammen, dies ist nicht der passende Augenblick für eine Ohnmacht!'_ Sie schüttelte ein paar Mal ihren Kopf, als wollte sie ihre Schwindelgefühle abschütteln und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe.

Eine plötzliche Unruhe erhob sich unter den Vögeln und einer nach dem anderen breitete majestätisch seine Flügel aus, um durch die Fenster in die Große Halle zu fliegen.

Hermine atmete tief ein und erhob sich ebenfalls in die Lüfte – nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass sich das Paket noch immer zwischen ihren scharfen Krallen befand. Im steilen Gleitflug durchquerte sie eines der Fenster und erblickte ihr Ziel.

Da hinten saß er. Sein Gesicht eine unwirsche Grimasse. Seine Ausstrahlung – einzige Dunkelheit.

Hermine flatterte ein paar Mal, war ihrem Ziel nahe und begann eine Kurve zu fliegen. Sie wollte das Paket vor ihm auf dem Lehrertisch fallen lassen und dann scheinbar aus einem der Fenster herausfliegen. Stattdessen würde sie allerdings auf einem der Balken, die sich in der Höhe durch die Halle zogen, Platz nehmen und Snape beobachten.

Langsam legte sie ihr Flügelpaar in die Kurve, so dass sie einen halben Meter vor Snape die Mitte der Schleife erreicht hatte. Sie lockerte den Griff um das Paketband und es fiel neben Snapes Kaffeetasse.

Ein harter Blick aus dunklen Augen traf sie. Intuitiv beschleunigte sie ihren Flügelschlag.

Snape murmelte etwas, ein Klicken erklang und Hermine wurde urplötzlich zurückgehalten. Etwas riss an ihrer rechten Kralle und sie wurde unbarmherzig festgehalten. Hermines Flügel kämpften gegen den Zwang, doch sie blieb am selben Platz.

Ihre Krähenaugen senkten sich und erkannten eine silberne Kette, die in einem Ring mündete, der sich grob in das Fleisch ihrer Kralle drängte.

„Komm her, mein Vögelchen!"Snapes – gekünstelt freundliche – Aufforderung ließ das Blut in Hermines Adern erfrieren. Das andere Ende der Silberkette war unverkennbar um Snapes Handgelenk geschlungen.

Ein letztes Aufbäumen durchfuhr den kleinen Vogelkörper, als Hermine sich Snape beugte und auf seinen dargebotenen dunklen Ärmel flog. Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie begann wie von Sinnen gegen die Silberkette zu hacken. Doch ohne Erfolg.

Grob fasste der Tränkemeister die Krähe am Genick.

„Benimm dich oder..."– Der Druck an Hermines Hals verstärkte sich für einen Moment. Snape ließ los und die Krähe verharrte still auf seinem Arm.

Minerva hatte dies alles etwas verstört betrachtet. Severus murmelte ein kurzes „noch nicht ganz ausgebildet"und schien die Hexe damit zufrieden zu stellen, denn ihr verstörter Blick wich wieder ihrer üblichen Konversationsmiene und sie sagte:

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Postkrähe haben. Krähen sind seltene Postzusteller, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, weil sie zu gern an Geheimnissen teilhaben, die sie nichts angehen"– ein böser Blick traf den Vogel auf seinem Arm – „und sich immer in alles einmischen müssen..."– sein Augenmerk lag nun auf der Verwandlungslehrerin – „Warum verwandeln sie sich eigentlich in eine Katze? Sie wären bestimmt eine tolle Krähe..."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Meister des Toxischen und ließ Minerva mit einem zur Erwiderung geöffneten Mund zurück.

.

* * *

.

Laut schlug die Tür zu. Snape hatte die Krähe in sein Büro gebracht und die Drohung, ihr das Genick zu brechen, falls sie sich wehren würde, war für den Vogel Grund genug sich in seinen Befreiungsversuchen zurückzuhalten. 

„Evanesco"– Snape tippte mit dem Zauberstab die Silberkette an und Hermine erhob sich blitzschnell in die Lüfte. Snape schien jedoch bestens darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und hellgrauer Rauch umschloss, einem Käfig gleich, die wehrlose Hermine.

„Du solltest es nicht wagen, den Rauch zu berühren...", drohte Snape.

_‚Nicht? Und ich dachte, du hättest den da hingehext, damit es besser aussieht...'_

„So sieht man sich wieder..." Ein hämisches Grinsen blitzte auf.

_‚Könnten wir vielleicht den Vortrag auf der Erde fortführen? Vielleicht ist es deinem Spatzenhirn nicht klar, aber es ist verdammt anstrengend auf der Stelle zu fliegen!'_

Ein aufgeregtes Krächzen drang aus Hermines Schnabel.

„Gefällt es dir nicht gefangen zu sein? Mich zu überlisten ist nicht so einfach, Einbrecher!"

_‚Doch, das ist es. Ich habe es schließlich zwei Mal geschafft... warum zum Teufel hat er mich erkannt?'_

„Du musst verdammt dumm sein, um hier ein drittes Mal aufzutauchen."

Ein widerwilliger Laut zeigte Snape, dass der Vogel ganz anderer Meinung war.

„Du wirst dich fragen, wie ich dich erkannt habe... Ganz einfach, du hast Spuren hinterlassen."

_‚Ich soll Spuren hinterlassen haben? Niemals!'_

„Soll ich sie dir zeigen?"Ohne eine Antwort der Krähe abzuwarten öffnete Snape eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog zwei schwarze Federn heraus.

_‚Verfluchte Mauser! Halt! Hör auf mit den Witzen. Dieser Gnom hält dich gefangen, da ist Galgenhumor nicht angebracht. Denk dir lieber aus, wie du hier wieder herauskommst!'_

„So und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hinter der Vogelfassade steckt. Zeige dich!" Snapes Zauberstab zeigte bedrohlich auf Hermine und ein blau-weißer Funken schoss auf sie zu.

_‚Konzentrier dich Hermine, du kannst ihn abwehren.'_

Der kleine Vogelkörper zitterte unter Hermines Anspannung und sackte ein wenig ab. Im letzten Moment retteten sie jedoch zwei kräftige Flügelschläge vor der Berührung mit dem Rauchkäfig.

Zornig nahm Snape den Zauber von ihr. Im Hintergrund war die Klingel zur ersten Stunde zu vernehmen.

„Wir wehren uns also? Das wird dir auf Dauer nicht viel nützen. Ich habe Zeit... Wir werden sehen, wie es dir nach ein paar Stunden in meinem Schrank geht!" Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Schranktür, die sich sogleich öffnete. Ein weiterer Schwenker ließ den Rauchkäfig langsam zum Spind gleiten und Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Käfig auf seinem Weg zu begleiten.

Fahle Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Schwer schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu. In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit verpuffte das hellgraue Gas. Ein Murmeln war zu vernehmen. Laut hörte sie das Drehen des Schlüssels im Schloss und ein kurzes Glühen erhellte das Holz.

Erschöpft sank Hermine auf eine der Borten. Er hatte sie gefangen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wie sollte sie aus diesem Schrank herauskommen? Er hatte irgendeinen Schutzzauber auf das Holz gelegt, da würde sie in ihrer Krähengestalt niemals durchkommen.

Und in ihren normalen Körper konnte sie nicht zurück, dazu fehlte ihr der Platz. Dieser verdammte Sadist hatte schon gewusst, warum er sie hier eingesperrt hatte... Trotzdem würde sie nicht einfach so aufgeben.

Entschlossen trippelte sie auf eine der Wände zu und rammte ihren Schnabel mit voller Kraft in das morsche Holz. Ein brennendes Gefühl durchzog ihren Körper und warf sie zurück.

_‚Mistkerl! Autsch...'  
_

.

* * *

.

Severus konnte seine Anspannung kaum verbergen. Die zwei Klassen, die er so eben unterrichtet hatte konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, dass sie fast ohne Punktabzug davongekommen waren. 

Aber ihm war nur eine Sache durch den Kopf gegangen und diese dominierte sein gesamtes Denken.

Er war auf dem Weg in sein Büro und die nun folgende Freistunde würde ihm ermöglichen sich um den Einbrecher zu kümmern. S

iegessicher öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Büro, umfasste seinen Zauberstab enger und nahm den Schutzzauber vom Schrank. Er hätte erwartet, dass sich nun etwas darin regen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Vielleicht ein Trick?

Umsichtig trat der Dunkelhaarige einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Schranktür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Knarzend schwang die Tür auf. Nichts passierte. Severus trat einen Schritt vor und suchte die Borten ab. Ah, da war ja das Vögelein. Es schien zu schlafen.

_‚Umso besser, ein schlafender Animagus kann nichts gegen seine Rückverwandlung unternehmen.'_

Er nahm die Krähe aus dem Schrank und legte sie unsanft auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Zeige dich!" Langsam verschwommen die Krähenformen und nur wenige Momente später lag eine junge Frau auf dem Fußboden. Die langen braunen Locken verdeckten ihr Gesicht.

_‚Eine Frau?'_

Severus kniete sich vor sie und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

_‚Nein. Jede, aber nicht die!'_

Die Frau, die vor ihm lag, war eindeutig Hermine Granger, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig verändert hatte in den letzten Jahren.

Diese elende Besserwisserin konnte doch keine Einbrüche begehen? Dennoch, was hatte sie dann hier zu suchen? Er forderte Antworten und das auf der Stelle!

Ruppig schüttelte er sie an der Schulter. Hermine rührte sich nicht. Seine langen Finger klopften – jetzt behutsamer – gegen ihre blassen Wangen. Doch noch immer zeigte die junge Frau keine Reaktion.

Schlief sie etwa nicht? War sie vielleicht ... tot?

Ein eisiger Schauer lief über Severus Rücken. Er beugte sich über sie und prüfte ihre Atmung. Nein, sie lebte.

Ihr warmer Atem strich schwach und unregelmäßig über sein Gesicht. Er befühlte ihren Hals. Ihr Puls war nur matt und wer wusste, wie lange noch...

Bemüht vorsichtig hob er Hermine in seine Arme. Sie musste in den Krankenflügel und das schnellstmöglich.

.

* * *

_._

_So, das war es mal wieder. Ich traue mich kaum danach zu fragen, aber meine Gier siegt: Eine klitzekleine Review?_

_Ihr könnt mir auch gern Snape auf den Hals hetzten, dass er mich zum schnelleren Schreiben antreibt 'wimperklimper'_


	6. Erwachen

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_::sichkaumtrauthervorzutreten:: ::räusper:: Ähm ja, ihr mögt doch gar keine schnellen Updates, oder? Sorry, es hat Ewigkeiten gebraucht und dafür bekommt ihr noch nicht mal etwas wirklich Gutes, aber es ist immerhin eine Fortsetzung..._

_Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass ich bei keiner anderen Story so lang brauche, um was neues Kapitel online zu stellen, aber irgendwas an DRW hat wohl eine Schnecken-Wirkung auf mich..._

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine liebe Beta **oFlowero**, die mal wieder so lieb war und dieses Chap. gebetat hat._

_Für alle, die auf mein Freitags-Update bei ‚Kampf der Interessen' warten: Ihr müsst euch für heute mit dem neuen Kapitel von DRW trösten. Das neue Kapitel KdI liegt noch bei meiner Beta, die es wegen des Schulstresses noch nicht betan konnte. Sobald ich es von ihr bekomme, stelle ich es online. Versprochen!_

_So, ich werde keine Angaben machen, wann es mit DRW weitergeht, weil ich es einfach nicht kann. Ich denke, dass ich in den Herbstferien Zeit finden werde und hoffe, dass ich dann entsprechend kreativ bin. Drückt mir die Daumen!_

_Damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst kürze ich meine Reviewer-Anrede etwas ab:_

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön, sowie virtuelle Bleche voller Kekse gehen an:_

_**Elliot, white rose4, Angel-of-Mystic, UTA, Herm84, Iarethirwen, CallistaEvans, Cessilie, sina, Grizza, Nici1807, Honigdrache, MrsGaladriel, cRudEdly, MomoSnape, tiggerle, Ajuna, Lutienna, Nadine und oFlowero.**_

_So, ich beschäftige mich jetzt mal mit den, auf mich gehetzten, Snapes – komisch, alle tragen dieses 'Minerva nervt mich'-Shirt ::g:: - nein, Moment, der eine trägt ein Domina-Kostüm – sollte ich mich wundern? – Nee, dass wird jetzt einfach mal ausgezogen ;o)_

* * *

**Der richtige Weg?**

* * *

Kapitel 6: _Erwachen_

Gedämpft fiel das Tageslicht durch den weißen Vorhang und tauchte Hermines Bett in dämmeriges Licht. Madam Pomfrey eilte auf die Bewusstlose zu, die bis zum Hals mit einer weißen Leinendecke warmgehalten wurde. In der Hand trug die Krankenschwester eine Phiole, mit deren blutrotem Inneren sie nun Hermines Lippen benetzte.

Einige Minuten vergingen bis Hermine leicht zu blinzeln begann und dann vollends ihre Augen aufschlug.

Ein irritierter Blick musterte ihre Umgebung.

„Keine Sorge, Ms. Granger, Sie sind im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Erkennen Sie mich?"

„Jaah", murmelte Hermine mit trockener Stimme.

„Warten Sie, ich gebe Ihnen etwas Wasser, dann geht das Sprechen gleich viel besser."

Behutsam half Madam Pomfrey Hermine sich aufzurichten und setzte ihr ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen.

„Danke", sagte Hermine matt nachdem sie getrunken hatte und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.

Die Medi-Hexe stellte das Glas auf Hermines Nachttisch.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie so wieder zu sehen, Ms. Granger."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

„Oh, ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten es mir erzählen. Professor Snape brachte Sie bewusstlos zu mir und ich habe Sie mit ein paar Stärkungstränken wieder aufgepäppelt."

„Professor Snape?"–

Schlagartig übermannte Hermine die Erinnerung. Verdammt, sie saß in der Falle und war zu schwach um auszubrechen.

„Ja, Professor Snape, erinnern Sie sich wieder?"

„Grob", wich Hermine aus. „Hat Professor Snape etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste."

Hermine stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, der von Poppy mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck bedacht wurde.

„Und Sie haben wirklich keinen Anhaltspunkt, warum ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?", wechselte Hermine schnell das Thema.

„Ich habe eine Theorie, aber ich muss Sie korrigieren, das war mehr als eine simple Ohnmacht. Sie waren immerhin drei Tage lang bewusstlos."

„Drei Tage?"

Hermines Gesicht wurde bleich. Das hieß... sie hatte sich drei Tage lang nicht mehr beim Ministerium gemeldet und dieses wusste in der Zwischenzeit mit Sicherheit, dass sie die Stadt verlassen hatte. _‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Platz auf der Top-Ten-Fahndungsliste des Zaubereiministeriums, Hermine!'_

„Ja, ich habe mir richtig Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Sind Sie zufälligerweise kurz bevor sie bewusstlos wurden appariert?"

„Ja."

„Na ja, eigentlich sollte es so früh noch keine Konsequenzen haben, aber wenn Sie besonders empfindlich darauf reagieren... Sie sollten es lieber vorerst lassen, in Ihrem Zustand..."

Verwirrt verfolgte Hermine Madam Pomfreys Worte.

Gerade wollte sie fragen, was sie genau unter _‚Ihrem Zustand'_ verstand, als sich die Tür öffnete.

_‚Nicht auch noch der!'_

„Professor Snape, schauen Sie mal, wer wieder bei uns ist", begrüßte die Medi-Hexe den dunkelhaarigen Besucher freundlich.

Snape trat einen Schritt an das Bett heran und musterte Hermine, als wolle er sie röntgen.

Hermine knabberte unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe und wartete darauf, was nun passieren würde.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt erst mal allein. Aber nicht zu lang, Professor, die werdende Mutter muss sich schließlich noch schonen."

„Werdende Mutter?", brachten Hermine und Snape in synchroner Irritation hervor.

„Ich dachte, Sie wüssten - Ms. Granger, Hermine, Hallo! So was, Sie ist schon wieder ohnmächtig geworden..."

* * *

„Lassen Sie mich das machen, Madam Pomfrey", hörte Hermine eine harsche Stimme.

„Aber Professor Snape, immerhin ist sie meine Patientin..."

„...um die ich mich gut kümmern werde oder halten Sie mich etwa für unfähig?"Es war eher eine Drohung als eine Frage.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", kam die verängstigte Antwort der Krankenschwester.

„Dann lassen Sie uns jetzt allein", forderte Snape.

„Nur unter Protest"

„Solange Sie draußen protestieren ist mir das egal!"

Ärgerliches Murmeln ließ sich vernehmen, gefolgt von Schritten auf dem Holzboden und dem Klappen einer Tür.

Hermine starrte gegen die Schwärze ihrer geschlossenen Lider. Sie war zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hatte jedes Wort der Unterhaltung mitbekommen, doch hatte sie versucht, weiterhin die Bewusstlose zu spielen. Auf eine Konfrontation mit Snape hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust und da war modernes Theater der Stilrichtung _‚Wachkoma'_ angenehmer zu ertragen. Auf diese Idee hätte sie schon früher kommen sollen. Auch der Zaubertränkeunterricht wäre so sicherlich behaglicher gewesen.

„Ms. Granger, ich weiß, dass Sie wach sind und mir ihre Bewusstlosigkeit nur vorspielen"

_‚Wie, zu Merlin, hat er das gemerkt?'_

In ihrer Überraschung schlug Hermine die Augen auf und erkannte – nachdem sich der Schleier der Verschwommenheit über ihrem Blick gelichtet hatte – dass Snape sich neben ihrem Bett aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen zeigten keinerlei Emotion, nur eine Augenbraue, die sich in nördlicher Richtung verschoben hatte, verdeutlichte seine Verblüffung.

„Woher wussten Sie...?"

„Ich wusste gar nichts, Ms. Granger. Das war ein Test und vermutlich der erste in Ihrem Leben, bei dem Sie durchgefallen sind. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie sich so einfach übertölpeln lassen."

Hermine verschränkte ärgerlich ihre Arme und drehte sich von ihm weg. Ihre Muskeln ächzten unter der plötzlichen Belastung. Sie waren reichlich steif, da sie drei Tage lang nur wenig bewegt worden waren.

„Ms. Granger, drehen Sie sich sofort wieder um oder ich ziehe Gryffindor 10 Punkte ab."

„Das können Sie überhaupt nicht!", entgegnete Hermine wütend, drehte sich um, setzte sich dabei auf, so dass sie Snape mit ihren zornfunkelnden Augen taxieren konnte, und hielt dann plötzlich inne. Über Snapes Gesicht hatte sich ein höhnisches Lächeln gebreitet und spotttriefend sprach er:

„Liegt das an der Bewusstlosigkeit oder waren Sie schon immer so leicht zu manipulieren?"

Hermine verengte ihre Augen, so dass nur noch hauchdünne Schlitze funkensprühend ihre Wertschätzung für Snape kundtaten und ein Schnauben dem Tränkemeister antwortete.

„Keine Antwort?"

„Ich sortiere nur gerade meine Schimpfwörter. _Arschloch_, _Wichser_ und _Sadist_ erschienen mir zu mild für Sie."

„Denken Sie verflucht noch mal an Ihr Kind und hören Sie auf zu fluchen, Kinder können im Mutterleib bereits eine Menge hören."

Wenn die Situation anders gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine sich gewundert, dass Snape etwas über das Hörvermögen von Embryonen wusste, doch so lösten seine Worte etwas vollkommen anderes in ihr aus.

_‚Ich-bin-schwanger!'_

Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen gleiten.

„Sie werden doch jetzt nicht etwa heulen, oder?"

Hermine antwortete ihm nicht.

„Hallo? Haben Sie mich verstanden?", erklang es gereizt.

Hermine nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, das eine Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung widerspiegelte, jedoch nicht mit Tränen verziert war.

„Haben Sie etwa Angst, dass Gefühle ansteckend sind?", fragte sie mit wackelnder Stimme, in der allerdings immer noch ein wenig Kampfgeist zu vernehmen war.

Snape überging diese Antwort:

„Ihnen ist also auch gerade bewusst geworden, dass Sie die Welt mit einem weiteren Gryffindor-Quälgeist verseuchen werden?"

„Gehen Sie doch einfach weg und lassen mich in Ruhe!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen..."

„Ich denke, eine Gruppe für anonyme Sadisten finden Sie schon allein, Sie sind ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen – das behaupten Sie zumindest. Oder haben Sie etwa noch andere Probleme?"

„Sie arrogante..."

„Denken Sie an das Kind, es soll doch keine Schimpfworte lernen..."

„Ja, ich habe andere Problem. Diese brechen beispielsweise bei mir ein..."

Hermine schluckte.

_‚Warum auch nur ein Problem auf einmal? Das Leben wird doch erst richtig interessant, wenn man durch einen Sumpf von Problemen watet...'_

„Melden Sie mich doch beim Zaubereiministerium, dann sind Sie mich los und können der ganzen Welt erzählen, dass Sie mit Ihrer Meinung über Gryffindors Recht hatten. Das wollen Sie doch, oder?"

„Nicht ganz."

„Was wollen Sie dann?"

„Antworten."

„Antworten?"

„Ja, Antworten. Waren Sie nicht früher etwas schneller im Verstehen?"

„Da müssen Sie sich irren... Erklären Sie es mir!", forderte Hermine.

„Ganz einfach..."

„Professor, wie sieht es aus?", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey Snape. „Ah, ich sehe, sie ist wieder aufgewacht."

Hermine nickte schwach.

Die Krankenschwester sah auf die große Uhr an der Wand.

„Professor Snape, ich finde, Sie sollten Ms. Granger jetzt ausruhen lassen"

Snape bedachte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick, dem die Medi-Hexe jedoch standhielt, und nickte.

Er beugte sich zu Hermine herunter und kam ihr so nahe, dass sein warmer Atem ihre Wange streifte, worauf sie reflexartig zusammenzuckte und ihren Kopf ein wenig von ihm wegzog. Der Abstand zwischen ihrem Kopf und dem seinen vergrößerte sich wieder - wenn auch fast unmerklich. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, so dass die anwesende Krankenschwester nichts verstand:

„Sollten Sie versuchen zu fliehen, wird es Ihnen schlecht ergehen. Sie mögen sich zwar mit manchen Schutzzaubern auskennen, aber ich würde es an Ihrer Stelle diesmal nicht darauf ankommen lassen... Ich werde vorerst niemandem von diesen Einbrüchen erzählen und Sie werden es auch nicht tun. Verstanden?"– Hermine nickte – „Wenn Sie jemand fragt, warum Sie hier sind, lassen Sie sich was einfallen."

Snape wandte sich zum Gehen, nickte Madam Pomfrey zu und verließ den Krankenflügel mit wallendem Umhang.

* * *

Severus ärgerte sich. Warum hatte er sie nicht so wie sie war – bewusstlos – an das Zaubereiministerium übergeben? Die Auroren hätten sich um sie kümmern können und er wäre eine Sorge los gewesen. Aber nein, stattdessen ließ er sich bereitwillig schnippische Antworten um die Ohren hauen.

_‚Mal wieder eine glanzvolle Entscheidung, Severus!'_

Er schnappte sich eine Flasche schweren Rotweines, den er in ein elegantes Weinglas schenkte.

Das dunkelrote Getränk im Glas langsam umherschwenkend lief er zu seinem Ledersessel und ließ sich mit Bedacht hineinfallen.

Immer noch bewegte er das Glas in seiner Hand und starrte in die wirbelnde Flüssigkeit.

Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach ausgeliefert?

Er konnte die magische Strafverfolgung nicht leiden, das war nichts Neues und überraschte wohl niemanden, der seine Geschichte kannte, aber da war mehr...

Antworten – Ja, er wollte Antworten. Er wollte wissen, wie sie es geschafft hatte seine Schutzzauber zu übertreten – er kannte nur eine Möglichkeit, aber die schied bei einem normalen Einbrecher eigentlich aus. Normal? Nein, das war die Granger eigentlich noch nie gewesen... Aber Severus hätte niemals erwartet, dass aus ihr eine Einbrecherin würde. Was musste einem Menschen geschehen, dass er so aus der ihm eindeutig zugeteilten Bahn flog?

_‚Das fragst gerade du?'_

Aber die Granger war _immer_ auf der _‚guten Seite'_ gewesen, sie war anders als er. Hätte ihm vor zwei Wochen jemand erklärt, dass sie eine Einbrecherin sei, hätte er diesen jemand für verrückt erklärt – na ja, das tat er ja eh mit fast jedem, ausgenommen vielleicht Albus, auch wenn das für die meisten Außenstehenden widersinnig schien...

Neugier brodelte in ihm und dieser Anflug von Interesse an anderen Menschen ängstigte ihn fast. Hatte er zu wenig Schlaf in der letzten Nacht gehabt? Nein, daran konnte es nicht liegen, er schlief nie sonderlich ruhig und konnte sich seit seiner Kindheit an keine wirklich vollkommen durchschlafene Nacht erinnern.

Oder doch? Florentine kam ihm in den Sinn. Ja, wenn sie neben ihm gelegen hatte, war sein Schlaf ruhiger geworden, aber durchschlafen? Nein. Viel zu groß war seine Angst morgens aufzuwachen und nicht mehr ihren ruhigen Atem zu spüren. Er musste sich einfach immer wieder davon überzeugen, dass sie noch da war, dass ihre Hand sich noch immer in seine schmiegte und ihr Herz leise gegen seine Brust pochte – wie sollte er da länger als zwei Stunden schlafen?

Eisige Leere schien sich in ihm auszubreiten. Ihr Herz würde nie wieder schlagen und auch nicht das kleine, das darunter geschlagen hatte. Immer wieder hatte er damals den Artikel gelesen, unmöglich den letzten Satz zu verstehen. _„Es wird angenommen, dass F. Gray eine heimliche Beziehung zu einem Mann hatte, da sie zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes schwanger war. Eine weitere Seele, die sie schmerzhaft vermissen wird."_

Der Pathos der jungen Rita Kimmkorn, die diesen Artikel geschrieben hatte, ließ ihn fast würgen und doch musste er ihr zustimmen. Der Schmerz des Verlustes war eine klaffende Wunde, die sich wohl niemals schließen würde, und dazu kamen die Schuldgefühle, die ihn fast erdrückten.

Florentine hatte sich versteckt und war in Sicherheit gewesen, doch dann hatte sie zu ihm gewollt und es ihm in einem Brief mitgeteilt. Sie hätte ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Er hätte sie aufhalten, sie beschützen müssen, doch er hatte versagt und hatte nicht nur Florentine, sondern auch sein Kind verloren. Es war seine Schuld und nichts in der Welt könnte ihn davon reinwaschen.

Ms. Granger war auch schwanger und auch ihre Situation schien nicht einfach zu sein. Gab es da etwa einen Zusammenhang?

_‚Nein, Severus, du lässt dich von vollkommen irrationaler Gefühlsduselei lenken. Es gibt keine solchen Zusammenhänge. Es gibt nur Idioten, die sich solche Zusammenhänge ausdenken.'_

Und doch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, dass es einen Grund geben musste, warum Hermine ausgerechnet bei ihm aufgetaucht war...

* * *

_... na ja, hauptsächlich, weil die Autorin das so wollte, aber das kommt als Erklärung wohl nicht gut an, oder? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ein neues Kapitel kommen wird. Ich möchte DRW irgendwann zu Ende bringen, also wird es sicherlich irgendwann ein neues Kapitel geben, aber ich mache keine Versprechungen, wann dies geschrieben wird..._

_Ich freue mich wie immer auf eure Meinung, da ich zurzeit förmlich in Selbstkritik bade – eine etwas objektivere Ansicht kann da wohl nicht schaden..._


End file.
